


These Train Tracks Will Lead Me Home

by Samw_n



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, au where virgil tells them his name earlier on, everyone loves logan, logan has a lisp, logan has braces, theyre in their teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samw_n/pseuds/Samw_n
Summary: The only thing Logan wanted was to be taken seriously. Now it seems that won't be the case as he has a mouthful of metal that interferes with his speech. The others find the situation both funny and adorable. Logic is not adorable!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	These Train Tracks Will Lead Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for awhile because I remember the good (not) ol' days where I had braces and a slight lisp. So naturally I had to do it to Logan but crank it up a notch. This is supposed to be set while Thomas is a teenager and Virgil is introduced to the other 3 during those years (bcuz teenage angst) Hope you guys enjoy!

_Why must the world be so cruel?_

Has Logan committed such unpardonable crimes to have something so dreadful happen to him? If said past crime was allowing Roman have Thomas participate in the talent show by singing _Under The Sea_ while doing a handstand, then Logan regrets giving Roman the green light despite not originally wanting to ( _because what the actual hell Roman?)_. This simply was not fair.

Thomas just left from the dentist with a new accessory consisting of a clunky metal band strapped to his teeth. The sides assumed that if Thomas got braces, then all of them would be afflicted with the newest addition. Or if they were lucky, it would only affect Thomas and the rest of them could get off scot-free. None of these assumptions seemed to be the case.

_You know what they say about assuming,_ came Patton’s chiding voice, interrupting Logan’s thoughts. The fourteen year old aggressively shook his head. Imaginary Patton was about to annoy him as much as real life Patton because _this. This is simply unfair._

It was not fair because it seemed that the others’ teeth remained untouched, however Logan’s was adorned with the shiny metal that decorated Thomas’ teeth. Not only was Logan the only one afflicted with braces, but it also seemed to have a certain.. ah.. side effect. A side effect that had Roman currently rolling around the floor in laughter.

“Romaaaaaaan,” Patton chided. “It’s not very nice to poke fun at Logan.”

Logan sighed a breath of relief. He was grateful towards Patton for trying to speak some sense into the creative facet by trying to spare Logan of Roman’s teasing.

“Just look at him! He’s even more adorable! And now some of his words come out adorable as well!”

Never mind. Logan was going to kill him.

Virgil, who was currently stressing out about how Thomas was going to be teased mercilessly at school, because why wouldn't he? Teenagers are ruthless- was simply smirking at Logan’s heated face. He had to agree with Patton, though he would never admit. The nerd looked adorable. The braces seemed to fit with the whole nerd aesthetic the Logical side had going on.

Virgil may be new to the “light sides” mindscape, but he was fairly comfortable around the others already. Enough that he had told the others his real name pretty early on. They were all surprised to see Virgil’s room pop up into the main mindscape, including the anxious side himself. He suspected it was because being a teenager would be Thomas’ most anxiety ridden years, and Virgil was just doing his job. He’d hate to admit it, but he enjoyed the others’ company. He grew accustomed to Patton’s silly jokes that never fail to make him crack a smile, his and Roman’s shared love for Disney, and Logan’s plethora of knowledge about everything and anything. He thought of the other three as his brothers and that, of course, included teasing.

Maybe he was enjoying Logan’s predicament a little _too_ much. Sue him.

Logan sighed and closed his eyes as he put a hand to his forehead as if he had a headache, which he probably did at this point. “Patton,” he gritted out. “I am not adorable, this is an incredible nuisance at best.” His eyes snapped open, realizing his mistake. Anxiety’s smirk turned into a full blown grin.

Because of Logan’s newfound lisp, his sentence sounded more like _I am not adorable. Thith ith an increthible nuithance at beth._ And wow, wasn't that statement a complete falsehood? _Holy shit,_ a new idea popped into the usually anxious side’s head. _We_ _need to get Logan to say falsehood._

Patton’s excited squeal and Roman’s roaring laughter brought Virgil back to the present. Though, his heart sank when Logan’s face flushed a darker red and fled the living room and to the safety of his room. _Shit._ Judging by Roman’s and Patton’s crestfallen faces, they thought the same thing too. They had messed up.

Patton wanted to cry. He didn't mean to hurt Logie’s feelings! He was just so adorable with the addition of braces! Not that Logan wasn't adorable before. It was like putting a sweater on a cat! Cats were so cute by themselves, but once a sweater was put on them they’re even CUTER! Aww why did he have to be allergic to cats…

_Focus, Patton!,_ the moral trait admonished himself. They had to apoLOgize to LOgan, Patton giggled to himself despite the sadness he felt for hurting his friend. He then made a mental note not to say the pun out loud as to not upset Logan even more.

“Okay,” Patton nodded towards the other two in the room, trying to summon the aura of a dad. “We all need to say sorry to Logan, because we hurt his feelings. Even if we didn't mean to.” Oh, he felt terrible! If he wasn't too busy blabbering about Logan being so gosh darn cute, the logical trait definitely wouldn't have felt the need to feel so embarrassed!

“I agree with padre,” Roman spoke as he lifted himself from the ground. “I wasn't acting like a Prince, and I wish to apologize as soon as possible! What kind of Prince makes fun of his royal subjects?!”

“Me too,” Virgil mumbled from underneath his hood, anxiously tugging at the draw strings. “I didn't outrightly make fun of him, but I did ignore the signs of his discomfort, and smiled on likea jerk.”

“Oh you guys!,” Patton exclaimed. “We would never upset Logie intentionally. It was an accident and we're going to fix it by apologizing the right way! Roman, don’t worry. You’re still a princely Prince! and Virgil! Please don't call yourself a jerk! Or I _will_ cry!”

“Is that a threat?”

“Nope!”

More like a promise. No need to stress out the anxious teen though.

Logan sat between the small space of his bed and nightstand. He knew he was being melodramatic and acting like Roman, but he couldn't help it. He was hurt and not only were his teeth aching with the tight pressure applied to them but his chest ached as well. It was like there was a weight on top of it making it more laborious to breath.

How was it possible that only he obtained braces when the others did not? Where was the logic in that? His arched back suddenly went ramrod straight. Was that why? Because he was Logic? He did always want to present himself in a tidy manner, making sure that his hair was always combed, his clothes pristine, his glasses clean and never crooked or out of place.

He just wanted to be taken seriously _and now that will never happen!_ Logan huffed. Couldn't Patton be the one with braces? He was so bubbly that he surely wouldn't have minded the newest accessory. Though, Logan supposed he was glad that it wasn't Roman or Virgil who were afflicted with the clunky metal that interferes with his speech.

Roman was, to put it lightly, vain. His pride surely would've been wounded at having something so “nerdy” donning his appearance. Virgil on the other hand, would be so stressed about being made fun of, that Thomas would probably become nervous as well. Even though braces were nothing to be ashamed about. They were simply used to align a person’s teeth. There wasn’t much to it.

And Logan _knew_ that. Having braces wasn't a big of a deal. It just hurt to be made fun of, or in Patton’s case, cooed at.

He was sophisticated, damnit! Hence, the necktie!

He wasn't some little kid who couldn't pronounce his words correctly or was so adorable thatno one pays attention to what he has to say. Logan sighed. He knew the others cared for him as much as he cared for them. They just showed it differently.

Logan made up his mind. He would make amends with the others for his behavior earlier. Sure, his feelings were hurt, but logic wasn't supposed to have feelings. Logan was still in the process of trying to find a way to remove these icky complicated emotions, but until then…

BAM!

Logan, who was in the process of getting up from his enclosed space, yelped from the unexpected noise and fell back into the crevice between the bed and nightstand.

_What the hell?_

Patton made a mental note to tell Roman that kicking doors down was rude, but they had more pressing maters at hand. As the three of them made their way into Logan’s room, Patton’s heart constricted in his chest.

_Oh Logie…_

Logan was currently huddled in the tight space between his bed and nightstand, a habit he had when they were all much younger. If Logan and Roman had a fight or if Logan tripped and got a scrape, Patton always knew where to find him. It seemed that Lo found comfort in the tiny space.

The space was obviously too small for Logan’s gangly limbs. So he resembled more of a pretzel than he did a teenage boy.

“Lo,” Patton spoke softly, Roman and Virgil kept their distance as to not overwhelm Logan. “Want to come out, bud? It must be uncomfortable being all cramped.”

Logan shook his head.

“Alright, we just wanted to drop by and say how terribly sorry we are. We were insensitive and we hurt you, which is the last thing we would ever want to do. I completely understand if you don't want to talk to us,” Patton sniffed. He was trying hard not to cry, _this is about Logan and his feelings, so don't be a cry baby now!_

Roman, took a step forward.“My dear Logan! I was acting like the wretched dragon witch by being so cruel! Will you please forgive me? I don't mind if it takes days, years, heck, even centuries!” His right hand was planted over his heart with his left extended towards Logan. “I’m sorry my dear ner- Logan.”

Patton winced. That was a close one.

Logan didn't budge from his twisted position. Virgil loudly exhaled and roughly pushed Roman out of the way, who gave an indignant squawk. “Princey, that was really dramatic even for me.” He gestured towards his smudged eyeliner and altogether emo appearance. Aww, Patton’s dark strange son and his knight were working together.

Virgil crouched so he was eye level with Logan. “L, we were being jerks and you didn't deserve to be laughed at like that. Pat, Prince Doofus, and I are so sorry for making you feel so crappy. Though, I know you much better than you think I do.” That caught Patton’s attention and seemed to pique Logan’s as well if his wide eyes and innocent tilt of his head gave any indication.

“L, we don't see you any lesser because your physical appearance was altered. Having braces and a lisp won’t change how much we care for you dude. _Nothing_ could ever change that. You're still you and by far the most smartest nerd we know.”

Apparently Logan was more transparent than he thought he was. Logan initially felt uneasy about the others seeing him in such a state, but his embarrassment dwindled the longer they talked to him. He knew that they would never intend to hurt him and that he was just a little bit sensitive about being turned into a laughingstock.

He just wanted people to take him seriously. Logan was fascinated with astronomy, chemistry, and psychology. Enough that he would have Thomas go to the library and research the subjects for hours on end. Once, Thomas shared his newfound facts with a couple of classmates, though their reactions were less than ideal. They had laughed and called him a nerd, rambling on about facts that no one had the time to listen to. Couldn't he talk about something interesting? Something that was supposedly more appropriate for teenage boys to talk about? Such as action movies where cars blew up in outrageously unrealistic ways or pretty girls that were in his class.

Thomas stopped taking about the topics Logan loved, and Logan vowed to not make himself look like a fool. For himself and for Thomas. If his personality wasn't to be desired then he would make sure that his outward appearance was always impeccable, not even a single hair out of place. Though the latest addition of braces seemed to ruin his plans.

Virgil just admitted to saying that he didn't care how Logan looked. The logical trait didn't realize how much he needed to hear that until it was spoken to him. He supposed that Virgil could be lying, but Virgil never lied. He was always too nervous to speak such deceptions. Logan then realized that Virgil was still talking.

“-We also really enjoy the stories you tell us. And all the facts about what’s truly under the ocean, even though it kinda stress me out. Or how we can talk about conspiracy theories together at 2AM.”

_Oh my, it seems that he has been rambling on for awhile,_ Logan thought _. This is nice._

“And if you hate us forever because we acted like such soggy croutons-” _What?_ “Then I totally understand if you never want to talk to us again, Or see us. Or want us in your general presence.” _Ok, Virgil was definitely spiraling and this needed to be put to a stop-_

“Falthhood.”

_Damn, that will never not embarrassing,_ Logan thought to himself as he clumsily stood up. Virgil did the same from his crouching position. Then Logan did something he didn't even expect to do, and launched himself at Virgil. Virgil staggered a few steps back due to the collision of the bespectacled teen. Roman and Patton rushed in to join the hug and Logan was glad. After a few seconds of the four clinging onto each other, Logan took a deep breath and stepped back to look at them properly.

He could feel moisture build up in his eyes but the others thankfully didn't comment on it. “I wath feeling quite inadequate recently and our ordeal made me more…delicate to playful teasing. Pleathe don't apologize anymore. I completely forgive you all.”

Patton took his hand and gave him a look of complete understanding. “I guess us laughing was the straw that broke the camel’s back, huh? Though I wish you would come to us sooner if something is bothering you. Instead of waiting at the last minute.”

Logan blinked. Surely a straw wasn't capable of breaking a camel’s back? They were incredibly strong creatures that could easily carry 300-600 pounds and even capable of carrying up to 1000 pounds on their back!

“Yeth, I will make thure to come to you all in the future if thomething ith truly bothering me.” Jeez, how many words in the english language contained the letter S? Logan made a mental note to look it up later.

Patton threw his arms over Logan again. “I’m so glad! And I don't mean to sound like a broken record kiddo, but I'm so so so soooooorry!!”

Logan laughed despite himself, returning the hug. “Patton, we’re all the thame age and like I thaid, there ith no need to be thorry.”

“Oh! That reminds me, we have a little gift for you! Roman?”

Roman with a large smile on his face, twirled around dramatically but once he faced Logan again, a jar of Crofters was in his hand. He dramatically presented the jar with a promise that there was more where that came from. “I can give you any flavor your heart desires! Even flavors that don't exist yet! Just say the word!”

“Thank you Roman,” Logan felt his face warm up as he cradled the jar. He did have quite the sweet tooth but didn't know it was that noticeable.

“And here,” Virgil pulled out a spoon from his hoodie pocket. Normally, Logan would have lectured the other side about germs and how Virgil shouldn't store utensils in his clothing, but he was so excited that he quickly accepted the spoon with a nod of thanks.

He excitedly turned to Patton, “I can eat it from the jar?!” Patton had forbidden him from eating straight from the jar after finding Logan laying contently on the floor with several empty jars littered around him after a particularly rough day at school. Roman had snickered, saying that he looked like a raccoon that raided a food pantry.

Patton laughed, “just this once and not the whole jar! Only as a soft snack since your teeth must be hurting still right?” He was right, Logan’s teeth were still a little sore from the tightening of the wires of his braces, but it wasn't unbearable. Not that he was going to tell Patton that.

Logan quickly shoved a spoonful in his mouth to the amusement of the others. They would all be okay. And if they all later found out that Thomas may have to wear a headgear, well, they'd be there for Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I was trying to type this for the last few weeks but had nothing. And then I randomly had inspiration to continue writing it yesterday and today so hopefully its not too wacky and jumbled! I'm kinda iffy on this piece but I didn't want it to get lost in my drafts. Just needed some braces! Logan for the soul y'know?


End file.
